Remus' Lips
by Nny Inasha
Summary: Just another RS floofy ficcy. Much unlike my other ones... Slash, my darlings, of course. I can't gt rid of the dumb boxes...


(A/N: This ended up completely different from what I had planned. It was going to be a NC-17 fic... I think it's better than Plan A.  
  
I like the idea of ""it- happening fast.)  
  
For hours and hours they'd just run around and tackle each other. It felt the same as it did when they had only two legs, but was somehow different. It wasn't that they had tails and their ears were on top of their heads, now... They seemed to touch each other more, to get into it, and not be embarrassed. Sirius never thought he'd be so comfortable wrestling with Remus without a shirt on...  
  
Growls and playful barks and little howls rang through the air as the two jumped on each other, biting and scratching and childishly grinning in their minds.  
  
Two others watched, much more peaceful, a rat and a tall stag. They almost seemed to whisper to each other as the stag bent down it's royal head and the little rat jumped up and down, as if laughing.  
  
Sirius' teeth hit the werewolf's neck, his ear, his leg. He could never snap at Remus like this, only the werewolf. He could never dream of hurting Remus Lupin's beautifully lean, but slightly built body. Those scars a gorgeous design across velvet skin that was actually as rough as sandpaper but just felt so good when it accidentally touched Sirius.  
  
That stupid grin was on his face even when he was growling, even when he was a big black dog. His snarl filled the werewolf's ears and the hearing tools fell back against the fur, and the animal backed away lightly.  
  
And for a moment, it happened every now and then, Sirius wanted to go back to his birth form and pounce on the werewolf and kill him. Because this would bring back Remus, wouldn't it? It had to... it had to be the only way...  
  
But he knew this would only kill Remus. And he couldn't do that, either.  
  
A howl pierced the sky, and suddenly the werewolf had taken off. He was running, fast as he could. Sirius' ears perked up high and he ran after him, scooping up the rat that was Peter and following at top speed. He could only hear the gallops of his best friend behind him.  
  
He could finally keep up with the wolf, who was fast as lightning, and Sirius used to be so slow, so unused to running on all fours like so.  
  
He could see the top of the big house right now, could see the ragged cloth that hung over one of the holes in the roof. He was suddenly glad it wasn't raining. He followed the wolf at a trot as they found their way into the old house with ease, sliding through one of the forgotten-to-be-boarded-up windows.  
  
He loved to listen to the sound of James' hooves hit the wooden floor, and he closed his eyes, dropping Peter down onto the ground. He ignored the squeak he gave, because howls now exited the wolf's mouth and entered Sirius' very soul.  
  
The sun was coming up.  
  
He curled up in the corner, wishing he couldn't hear the sound of Remus' skin stretching, his screams as his face emerged. He had looked away long ago, and was now staring at James, who had changed back and was now staring with his hands in his lap. Sirius realized that even James was appealing to him. He must be a whore...  
  
As only panting remained, Sirius looked back to Remus and mentally noted that Peter had changed back as well.  
  
And so, following the others, he swiftly morphed into the real Sirius. But he still crawled to Remus, and pulled the blankets softly over him. He was on all fours, and was looking over Remus carefully, not even realizing that the cuts were from him. He closed his eyes for a moment, a husky whisper escaping his throat as he glanced at Peter.  
  
Peter was wistfully watching them, lying on his stomach, his chin in his hand. The other hand was tugging a bit of blanket closer around Remus. The round boy's eyes never moved from Remus, he didn't want to watch James slip on his shirt and boxers and pajama bottoms. But Sirius did. And he did so, smiling lightly, though in a very friendly manner. He knew how 'heterosexual and COMPLETELY heterosexual, I tell you! I'm not lying!!' James was. His golden eyes slowly moved to watch Peter shyly crawl to his own clothes and pulled them on.  
  
Sirius didn't' bother just yet. He let his face turn to the sleeping Remus, now, and he gently let his hand clasp onto the boy's shoulder. He snuggled up close to him, pulling the blankets warm around him. But the other boys didn't ask, since Sirius had been doing it since the first night. It wasn't odd in any way for friends to comfort each other, even if Sirius was still naked.  
  
After about ten minutes, Sirius was dressed, but cuddled to Remus again. James and Peter were whispering to each other, looking tired as Peter's dead eyes watched Remus' chest lift and fall steadily and Sirius' fingers flow in and out of his long black hair.  
  
"Nn... we should go, Sirius... I heard that Madam Pomfrey'll be here early today..." James finally spoke up, his voice amazingly strong for one who had been awake all night. The night after a Quidditch match, even. A Quidditch match well won and tiring, even!  
  
Peter agreed, though silently, and stood shakily. He pushed one hand out towards James, and the taller boy took it carefully and pulled his skinny figure up onto its feet.  
  
"You're coming, right Padfoot?" Peter murmured, shaking dark brown hair from his eyes. His blue eyes found Sirius' yellow ones, and Sirius shook his head.  
  
"I'll be there later. I want to wait for Remus to wake up..." Even whispering his voice was strong, powerful and mature. It struck fear in smaller boys, and made the girls wilt. Most of them, at least...  
  
"You're sure?" 


End file.
